After Glow
by adorablyxniki
Summary: Years after her birth, things have badly changed for Renesmee. Lost & confused, her life crumbles around her. She begins to distance herself from family & friends and falls into danger of an old enemy that isn't as dead as everyone thought. VERY AU.
1. Prologue

**Banner Link:** .

**Summery:** Seven years after her birth, Renesmee Cullen is fourteen. Her abilities are becoming harder to use and after being attacked by her uncle when she bled from a cut on her finger, it's realized the changes are more serious than anyone thought. The human side of her is beginning to dominate, and the only world she's ever known is crumbling around her. The arrival of an old enemy who was thought to be dead further complicates things as he begins to fool Renesmee with his charm. Even more confused, what will poor little Renesmee do?

**A/N:** So, just to let everyone know, I haven't read Breaking Dawn and I am just now reading Eclipse. I cheated and looked up Edward Cullen on wikipedia, and found out that he and Bella had a baby, so I couldn't get that fact out of my mind and I eventually came up with this. If it doesn't follow the books with some history, sorry!

Don't forget to review please!

**Prologue.**

"We need to visit them, they can figure out what's going on for sure." Bella said with confidence. Her voice also showed signed of stubbornness, like if Edward and the rest of the Cullen family refused, it wouldn't stop her.

Edward snarled. "No. Everything is fine with Renesmee, it's just…it's just a bad night." He grumbled through his teeth.

"Bad night?" Bella repeated, with a fake tone of amusement. She shook her head as she ran her pale, cold hand through her dark wavy hair. "Edward, please!" She said as the frustration began to show in her voice. "Something is wrong with our daughter! You smelt her blood tonight; it never has smelt that…that…that human. We need to go see them and find out what is going on with her, if anyone can, it's them."

Edward breathed out then pressed his lips tightly together as he sat down in a thump on the plush couch. He brought his hand to his face and mumbled something quietly in anger.

"Edward, son….Bella may be right about this." Carlisle said in a concerned voice, directed to not only Edward but the rest of the family as well.

Standing at the top of the staircase I would have thought they'd been able to tell that I was there, listening to their somewhat heated conversation about me and the smell of my blood; but they didn't once look my way, either not sensing me or not caring if I over heard.

It all seemed like a bad dream, the events that had happened within the past few hours were something that I never expected would…or could happen.

It all had happened so quickly. One minute I was trying to open a can of soda, the next I cut my finger, and then the next I was being pounced on by my uncle Jasper. They were preparing to go hunting for blood; their thirst was weakening as every minute went by. I stopped my uncle Jasper before he headed out the door, I shouldn't have done that. I had just asked him a question, and then as he answered I opened a can of soda that cut my index finger. It was only a little bit of blood, but it was enough to set the following events in motion. The hunger built in his eyes as his voice started to trail off and the next thing I know he was trying to bite me, or suck the blood from my finger. My mother and father lunged for him just as the scream left my lips. I wasn't hurt too bad physically, only had a sore spot on my arm where my mother grabbed my arm and shielded me behind her as my father ushered Jasper out the door with the help of my grandfather and other uncle, Emmett. But emotionally, I was hurt. My uncle Jasper still was outside, wondering with my aunt and his love, Alice.

I didn't understand what happened, my father carried me up to bed and told me "not to worry" and to "get some sleep", before everything could fully progress in my mind. Then he swiftly took left the room and went downstairs. I had waited nearly five minutes before I scurried out of my room as quietly as possible. My half-human side made me somewhat noisy as I walked, unlike my vampire family.

From the sound of the conversation since I began listening, or eavesdropping, I had heard a lot about something being wrong with my blood, that it smelt more human than vampire. By smell, you couldn't tell I had any vampire in me, as before you could smell my blood and know I was the daughter of a vampire. I held my breath twice as they spoke. I had to still be half-vampire; I could still give people visions of my feelings or memories when I touched them, my mother had commented on me being confused before when my father was getting Jasper away. I also was still very pale, only a soft warm-glow to my cheeks. I was able to speak with my father within our minds, and last time I checked, I was a fast runner and I could jump higher than the average human. I could still feel some emotions of others just by looking at them. There was no way my blood solely smelt like a human now, and didn't before.

I had no clue who my mother and grandfather were insisting on bring me too. My father clearly wanted to keep me away from them, as my grandmother Esme just remained quiet. I had seen her briefly as my father carried me up the stairs; she was holding her nose with the saddest expression on her face. I could feel that she was upset, that the temptation of my blood was trying to corrupt her nature of being a "vegetarian" vampire. I wasn't quite sure of what my uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie thought of this whole situation, they had remained quiet and more than likely lost in thought about the events that had transpired tonight.

I heard a fist slam on against the wall, followed by a snarl that could be identified as my uncle Emmett. "Stop being so damn stubborn Edward!" Emmett angrily said. "I might like taking things easy and as a joke sometimes, but damnit, something is wrong with Nessie and _you_, as _her father_, _need_ to take this _seriously_."

"Do not tell me how to take care of MY daughter, Emmett." My father growled, his tone also angry.

I felt myself tremble at the anger in both of their voices, the frustration. I never heard either my father or uncle Emmett sound so…so…I've never heard them sound like that before. It scared me. Something was wrong with me. Maybe I need to pay more attention to what has been happening to me within the past few weeks.

I sat on the top step of the stairs as my grandfather tried to settle Emmett and my father down. Then I did my best to block their voices out; taking a deep breath I tried to focus on the events that happened before this night. Like at school on that beautifully sunny-day; gym class, track around the large field. I wore the regulation tee-shirt and the choice of capris, usually my pale skin was sun-burnt after outdoor activities, but that day and every outdoor activity since, my skin remained the pale color with a soft glow of blush. Another change was that the taste of animal blood was beginning to taste…wrong. Minutes after I digested it during the last family hunting trip, my stomach was in knots and I felt like throwing up. Which was odd, when I was younger I always preferred the taste of animal blood, or even the blood that came from raw food, but since that day it's just tasted wrong; and I began eating more human food. Those were only some changes, there was more, like since last year I began aging normally, like other children did. It was odd, but nobody seemed to be concerned much, they thought my age was slowing down now that I was a teenager.

"It's settled, Edward!" My mother shouted, interrupting my train of thought. I stood on the stairs and leaned over the banister to see my family's face. My father didn't looked please. "I will bring her to them by myself, without you, if you won't go Edward. That is our baby, my baby that I carried inside of me. I love her and I won't allow this to go on any longer than it has to for mine and her sake." Bella continued, using her motherly worried voice that I hadn't heard much of, but knew it just the same. Edward continued to look at her, his topaz eyes glued to her eyes. "I need to know what is wrong with her, and I want you there with us but if you won't go then –"

"I'll go." He interrupted with that musically soft voice. My father looked away from my mother and looked directly at the staircase, directly at me. _Go get packed and dress, we need to leave tonight._ He said to me within his mind, his gaze still on mine.

The whole family seemed to turn to look at me, everyone seemed sad and upset. I looked at my father and nodded; I turned on the stairs and hurried up them and down the long hall to my room.

**.x.**

Before we had left the house, my family took less than an hour to go hunt so they wouldn't be hungry on the flight. My grandfather had a long discussion with Jasper, who looked at me with apologetic eyes. Then all seven of us had driven to the airport and we all loaded a plane to Italy. I was still as confused as ever, but I didn't ask questions. It would be a long flight, from Maine to Italy. I could ask my questions through out the flight, if I could get my mind to settle down. I looked out my window, out at the darkened sky we flew in. The stars seemed still so far away, even though we were so far up, the puffy clouds didn't seem as puffy anymore. I glanced briefly at my wrist watch, it was already midnight. Nearly everyone was sleep, or they were asking for pillows from the flight attendants in sleepy voices, or turning off the light above their heads.

I _wish_ I could sleep, but my mind was so wrapped in thought. I looked over at my mom, who seemed relaxed in her seat. Her pale face was still, as she stared at the back of the seats in front of us that were both occupied by my father. I reached over and gently tapped my mother's shoulder. She blinked as she looked at me, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked softly in a low voice. I saw my father's head flinch and glance quickly back at us, before he continued staring ahead. I sighed as I looked at my mother.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper as I leaned closer to her. I knew it wouldn't help the sound of our voices much, my family could still hear what me and my mother said. "I mean, I know we're going to Italy, but, why? And why is da…I mean...Edward, so upset? Is he still mad at me for…?"

"I'm not mad at you for anything Renesmee." My father's soft voice broke in.

He remained still in his seats and I wasn't sure if he said this aloud or within his mind.

My mother gave me a reassuring smile. "See? Edward isn't mad at you. It's just…just this situation which is not your fault."

I looked at her with confusion. My father moved swiftly to the vacant seat next to my mother, he looked at my mother than me. "We're going to Volterra, Renesmee." My father softly told me. An even more confused look came across my face as my eyes flickered back and forth between my mother and father.

"But, isn't that where the Voltu-"

"Yes, that is why we are going there." He interrupted, as he looked away from me and leaned back in his seat. My eyes budded from my head as I sat fully up in my seat, nearly on the edge.

"Why?" I demanded slightly loud, as I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glaring at both of my parents. A passing flight attendant gave me a look, but I just rolled my eyes then whispered in a hasty voice. "You saw what happened when uncle Jasper smelt my blood, and I've heard stories about that family, if my blood is smelling more human then going there is like bringing me to my execution. Do you bring heroin around a freaking heroin addict? No, you do not! So why, for the love of all that is…"

My father pressed his lips together as he gritted his pearl white teeth together. "They won't touch you." He growled in a low, angered voice. His hands balled into tight fists.

"We all will be there Renesmee, they won't harm you. I promise, sweetie." My mother said as she took my hand into her cold hands.

I looked at my mother and nodded, deciding to let my protesting drop. There wasn't anything I could do about it now. "Thank you mo..._Bella_, and thank you _Edward_." I said as my gaze looked back and forth at both of them.

Over the next few hours all I did was sit in my seat, quiet. I rarely spoke, which was fine by me. We had to board a different flight in order to get to Volterra. I tried to think that it would be fine, but I wasn't stupid. I could read within the first month of my birth, granted it was those cardboard books with big letters, but as time passed I was able to read smaller print. I was smart, and I knew humans don't go to the Volturi unless they plan on being dinner. I kept my thinking about that to a minimum, every time I got to deep in thought my father would intrude into my mind and say something comforting, like

"_Don't worry, we'll keep you safe. I'll keep you save" _or _"Stop worrying, everything will be fine."_. It was easy for him to say…err…think that to me. Sitting next to him made it harder to think about that, when I was in his view and vice versa it felt uncomfortable to think about stuff; I felt like it was easier for him to listen to my thoughts when we could see each other, or close to each other. He did intrude once, when I was worrying too much. He wouldn't leave my mind, and we had exchanged glares.

Finally, instead of thinking that I need to not think about that, he started to think about nicer and funnier things for me; like when we went hunting when I was five after I watched Disney's Bambi and Robin Hood. I refused to let them eat foxes, or bears, or bunnies, or dears. I cried when they did and we ended up having to go to the grocery store for the next few weeks into order to get some animal blood from the raw steaks and other foods. I couldn't help but laugh as he filled my thoughts with those fun little memories.

I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder during our mind-conversation, the next time I opened my eyes I was in a darkened car, the gentle rumble from the fast speed we were going woke me. I looked around the car, my head still on my father's shoulder. My grandfather drove, next to him was my grandmother, and then my mother was on the other side of me, gently rubbing my back.

"How much longer?" I asked sleepily as my eye lids opened and closed, the movement of the car began feeling like a gentle rocking motion. My father's cool hand pressed against my warm ear, pushing my head down to his shoulder.

"We won't be there for at least two hours, just sleep." He softly said, the musical voice sounded like a lullaby and I closed my eyes once again.

The car stopped. I awoke as soon as the engine shut off. I looked around the car, only finding my grandmother in the front seat. She was still and alert as she looked out of the window-shield. I took a deep breath, as I sat up straight and tried to look out the seat to see what she saw.

"Grandma Esme?"

She remained still in her seat. "Yes, sweetie?" She asked in a weary voice.

"What's going on?" I asked, leaning forward to her seat.

"We're here." Esme softly said, she finally blinked as she spoke. Her eyes went back to being fixated outside. I could feel the nervousness from her, the afraid feeling to blink or move because something bad could burst into the car. "Carlisle and your parents went inside; Rosalie and Jasper are in the car behind us, Alice and Emmett are by the front door." She continued softly.

"Grandma…should I be worried?" I asked in a whisper.

She was silent and still. If I didn't know any better I would think she was dead or comatose, but finally she spoke.

"No Renesmee. We all are going to keep you safe, the Volturi will not harm you. They may be one of the oldest families, but they are not the strongest…not when it comes to protecting loved ones." She finally turned to look at me. Her soft brown eyes stared into my eyes as her cool hands took mine in hers. "They dare to harm you and I will kill them myself, no one hurts my family, and Edward, Bella, and everyone else feels the same. You are safe with us, never doubt that Renesmee."

I looked at my grandmother with teary eyes as the light above us turned on, my grandmother's head turned quickly to the driver's side to see my grandfather's head in the opened doorway.

"They've agreed to see us." Carlisle said in an even voice. His eyes looked at me with concern. He must have noticed the tears in my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said dryly as I slid to the right side of the seat and pushed open the door. I had barely stood completely up on the wet, concrete ground, but my father and grandfather were already standing in front of me, looking very stiff and serious. I took a deep breath and closed the car door.

"So now what?" I asked with a shrug, as my father took a step besides me, my grandfather took a step to my other side.

"I'm not completely alright with this…" My father began to admit. "Just stay quiet and stay by my side." He ordered in a whisper as he swiftly walked into a large darkened building, or house, I couldn't really tell. It was dark, very dark.

I clung tightly on to my father, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I glanced over at my grandfather; he looked just as serious and alert. Which brought the question, why the hell were we here? Behind us, I could hear four sets of footsteps which must have belonged to my mother, grandmother, aunt and uncle.

Maybe two minutes of walking through dark corridor after corridor, we came to stop in front of a large wooden door. Carlisle brought his hand to the door and gently opened it, his head disappearing into the crack.

"Carlisle! Such a pleasant surprise to have you and your family drop by, next time you should call; I could have arranged a snack for you all." A deep voice joyfully said, followed with a long whiffed. "Ah, I see you brought the little one…how nice, bring Renesmee in, I can't wait to see her."

The grip of my father tightened, as he pulled me closer in a brief hug that nearly lifted me off the ground. My feet were set on the floor as the door began to open wider, but his grip remained the same. I couldn't breathe the moment my eyes saw the room and we began walking forward.

A group of young, beautiful, pale-skinned adults surrounded one who looked older than the rest but still young. The was room was lit by the glow of the fireplace and only one lamp in the far corner.

"I see some things haven't changed." The deep voice that spoke moments ago said with a deep laugh. "Edward, loosen up. You are so protective of your women."

"She's my daughter, she's half-human, you're human-eating vampires – I have every damn right to be protective." Edward coldly said in a blunt voice, his grip around me tightening slightly. My mother moved next to me and her arm wrapped around my waist, her hand took hold of the end Edward's coat. My uncle, aunt and grandmother stayed behind me. They all acted like a shield, another reason I was concerned.

The man gave my father a look with a raised brow; he just nodded at him before his gaze turned to me. "Oh the little hybrid, Renesmee." He commented, not specifically to me. He finally looked at Carlisle. "So, why have you brought her to me?"

"Is she ours now?"

"Ooooh, lemme tie her up and lemme play with her!"

"No me first! I want to play first!"

"I want to bite her!"

"Oooh! No! I want to bite her!"

The out cry of the fellow vampires that hung back into the shadows behind the master-front man scared me. The moment they began speaking my family fiercely snarled, growled, and kept a tight hold on me, as if warning them not to dare try and touch me.

The master-front man held his hand up for his followers to stop their hissing. His dark gaze turned back to Carlisle. "Well? I would like to know why Carlisle?"

My grandfather stumbled for the right words and I began to open my mouth.

_Don't you dare._ My father's voice whistled through my mind like an alarm siren. I closed my mouth and looked at my grandfather as he began speaking, elaborating the events that have been transpiring.

"Look, we would have never came here if it wasn't important, no offence." Carlisle said in his business-type voice as he began to close the explanation down. "We are worried about her, and none of us are sure what is wrong." He looked over at me with saddened eyes before looking back at the master-front man.

The master-front man seemed interested in what Carlisle told him, he rubbed his chin as he looked at me with wonder in his eyes. "She was born while her mother was human, there is a very good possibility she is gaining more of the human-nature of her now that she is older." He carefully explained. "But, that actually could be quiet bad for you, Renesmee." He said looking at me seriously. "Do you know why?" He asked in an undermining way.

I looked up at Edward. He told me not to speak, why I wasn't sure, but now I had too. I looked for some sign from him on his face, a sign of approval or disapproval. He nodded once as I watched his topaz-blue eyes changed to a deep golden, nearly black color. I looked away and back at the front man.

"Yes. I do know why." I said softly in a whisper. "Humans, or mortals, aren't allowed to know of the existence of vampires."

He nodded at me with a grin. "Very good, you've done your homework. Now please, tell me, in your own words, what is happening to you? Any dreams, maybe a fantasies or desire? What about your take on your family? I'm very interested in you now, Renesmee. I wish to know everything." The front man said as his eyes narrowed on me.

Was he trying to dazzle me? I had to keep myself from shuddering at that thought. A snarl came from behind me.

"We didn't come here to play twenty-questions!" Emmett said in a loud commanding voice.

"We came here to play one question, one answer. We asked our question and now, you better give us some answers." Alice piped in, her tone similar to Emmett's.

Annoyed….great, I was going to be in a room with many annoyed vampires. Peachy. I breathed in and out as I tried to relax my tense nerves. This shouldn't be affecting me so much. I should be alright with this! What the hell was wrong me!?

"Look goddamnit!" I shouted over the hissing voices around me. "I have no idea what is going on with me, okay? All I know is, I've bleed before and none of my family has ever tried to harm me and it's happened when they were hungry too, but tonight, my blood tempted my uncle Jasper nearly to the point of no return. It tempted everyone! Everyone had to hold their nose or leave the room. My mother demanded we come here for answers and damnit, I want them now." I said in a demanding voice, similar to my aunt and uncle's. The Volturi gang of vampires glared me, the front-man seemed impressed by my attitude but he still glared.

"Tsk-tsk." He clicked his tongue. "You all have forgotten the magic word." He said with an amused laugh as he stood and stalked his way in front of me and my father.

Edward's grip on me became nearly a choking grip, the sides of me began hurting but I knew he was just trying to keep me safe, so they couldn't get me from his arms.

"And what's that?" I heard my mother ask.

"Please." The front man said with another laugh as he stopped in front of me and Edward.

I looked up at my father who glared blankly at the man. "Please." He finally mumbled.

The front man smiled like he had just accomplished a lifelong dream when my father said please, he looked down at me finally. "May I take your daughter's hand for a moment?" He asked my parents.

They wearily looked at him.

"I just required her hand, simply to smell it." He assured with a quick, teeth bearing grin. It took them a moment or two, but they nodded in approval. He nodded his head in return and he held his hand out, waiting for mine.

I cautiously removed my arm from the safety and comfort from around my father and placed my hand on top of the front man's palm. He studied it for what seemed like ages; finally he pricked the scar from the cut I had gotten earlier than set this all in motion. The blood eased out and the look of hunger came across the front man's face.

"NO!" My family growled. My father yanked me away from the front man and placed me behind him as Emmett blocked me from behind. The group of vampires hissed and snarled and suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick, or pass out, or maybe both.

Finally the front man shouted, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped and stepped back, my family still alert and surrounding me like a shield. The front man hung his head towards Carlisle and Edward. "I sincerely apologize….I didn't mean to try and open your bottle of wine." He said as if he was making a joke about it, leaving me under the impression he really wasn't sorry.

He took a long whiff of the air; no doubt my blood filled it. Tempting every vampire in the room, relative or not. His eyes closed as he appeared to be savoring the smell. I stared on at the sight confused. He opened them and looked at me and my family.

"The vampire side in her is slowly fading away. Her blood already smells more human. Yes, she may share DNA with her vampire father, but, because of her mother's genes it's dominating." He explained slowly. "It's up to you what to do, Cullens. We can't harm her because of Edward's DNA in her body, but she will grow like any normal mortal and her powers will still be there, just not as strong. So the question to you is, do you want your precious Renesmee to live forever? Or experience what you all didn't?"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Too Much To Handle

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I didn't put on of these in the first chapter! But I do not own the Twilight series, or its characters, ect. No copyright infringement intended!

**A/N:** The link for the banner is on my main page here at FFnet.

And thank you too my two first reviewers, julie (anonymous) and SilverAngel1234! I really appreciate the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter One. **

_**Too Much To Handle  
**_

My eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit room; it took me a moment to realize where I was. It had been two months since the little family trip to Italy, and since our return I had nightmares nearly every night, I either woke myself up by screaming, followed by my family rushing in, or I'd be crying or yelling in my sleep and my father would come in and wake me up.

They thought it was because of the scenery at our old house in Maine, too many bad memories. So we moved, once again. This time to Colorado. Lucky for me and I guess my parents and aunts, and uncles, school was on a winter break. Tomorrow would be our first day and that didn't help the bad dream. I sighed. I actually didn't mind it here, the beautiful old-fashioned mansion styled home was surrounded by large trees and mountains. It wasn't so bad, I still was capable of having a cell phone signal in certain areas and the scenery was actually quite beautiful.

If only was able to concentrate on things like that; my mind was to warped with thoughts of my life crumbling around me and my family not caring.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, yawning as I pushed the covers back. As my eyes opened I nearly jumped off of the bed at the sight of my ghostly-pale father who sat in the white rocking chair across from my bed, his face was showing concern.

"Don't do _that_." I hissed in a tired voice. "You could at least knock, or give a shout out in my mind." I commented dryly.

Edward's face fell as he sat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry…I was just…worried." He said in a slightly embarrassed voice, followed by a cough. "I heard you…uh…crying and…talking in your sleep. I had to come in and check on you.

I winced slightly, I had gotten the awful habit of talking in my sleep from my mother's human genes, and it was annoying nearly all of the time. But I couldn't help but smile at my dad for checking on me.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that you still check on me." I said sincerely as I swung my feet out of the bed and stood up on the cold, wooden floor.

Since I was little, whenever I was having a bad or semi-bad dream, my dad would be there when I opened my eyes. It was still comforting. Even thought all my dreams were relatively the same now, he still would come in and make sure I was okay.

He was already on his feet when I turned around to face him. He smiled faintly at me, as he waited for me to go into detail about the dream.

I sighed. "Dad….c'mon you know the dream by now." I protested, gently stomping my bare foot on the floor.

He looked down at the recently stomped foot and laughed, shaking his head as he did. He finally looked back at up at me, without telling me why he was laughing, – it was too early to try and focus in on his mind- He moved a step closer and pulled me into a hug, pressing me tightly against his nearly freezing cold skin, despite the shirts they we both wore I could still feel his cold skin through it. But I had grown used to it.

I wrapped my around his waist and returned the hug. He gently stroked my long, wavy hair as I laid my head against his chest.

"Renesmee, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It's always helped before." His soft, musical voice suggested.

I sighed, snuggling my head against his chest as his arms remained tightly around me. What was the point in talking about a bad dream I had nearly ever night, the only thing that was different was that I either got eaten, bitten, tortured, or I was already home and being attacked by something. I've talked about the dream countless times since I began having them and it made no difference.

"No dad. I've already talked about it, it's the same dream." I said softly. "The same damn dream where we go to Volterra and meet with those people, it had one of the alternate endings, the one where I'm in the room and its dark and the dark shadowy figure standing across from me, the figure that I felt comforted and frightened by all at the same time. The only thing different was that I saw his eyes, they seemed so…it wasn't anybody I know or any of the family, so get that look off your face." I commented as the sudden grimace that was on his face. I sighed. "I don't know, it was strange daddy. I mean, I wanted to be afraid of this guy but I wasn't…I mean, I was, but it was like if I was afraid…I don't know, it's like wasn't allowed to be afraid when I was with him, like I wanted to…but I felt something else, like…I don't know, I'm rambling on and on, I'm sorry."

His grip tightened around me as my feet began to lift off of the ground. He pressed his cool, marble feeling lips to my forehead as his hug loosened.

"Do not apologize, ever, about this; especially to me. You can ramble on and on all day and night, I'll still listen, I'll still be right here holding you if you want me too. That's what daddies….well, that's what vampire daddies who never need to sleep or do normal human things do." He said in an attempt to make a joke.

An amused smile came to my lips as I looked up at him. He smiled back down at me, and we both began laughed. He gave be a squeezing hug again before finally letting me go.

He left my room swiftly to give me some privacy and I scurried to the bathroom doorway. I took a quick shower, and combed the tangled mess out of my hair and managed to put it up in a half way decent ponytail. It wasn't like I was going anywhere today, so I allowed my appearance to slack. I didn't bother with make-up; I just brushed my teeth and threw on some clean clothes – a grey sweat shirt and a pair of jeans.

I always felt slightly awkward walking out of my bedroom after I wake up. Nobody else in my family slept, they didn't need too. I always walked into the middle of a conversation and today wasn't different.

Jasper and Emmett sat across from each other at breakfast table that was only there for my benefit and appearance. They were having another interesting conversation.

"I can't believe you _actually_ think that!" Emmett said in disbelief.

"Well _I do_ _and_ what _I think is_ the _correct_ answer! You_ are_ wrong Emmett." Jasper insisted.

I looked at the two of them as I walked over to the silver refrigerator. "Uh, good morning guys." I commented wearily.

"You always think you're right, how ever Alice can put up with you-" Emmett continued as if I didn't say a thing.

Jasper scowled at him. "There isn't anything good about this morning, but good morning to you too Renesmee." He said to me, not looking away from Emmett.

Emmett finally took notice to my presence. "Oh morning. Sorry, Jasper is being an idiot." He said to me, giving me a small smile.

My gaze went back and forth at the two before I laughed without any humor at the two, before I ducked my head into the refrigerator.

"I am telling you Jasper! Cavemen can so win against your _Astro-nuts_." Emmett continued. Jasper snorted.

I turned on my heel with a gallon of milk in hand. "You two are fighting about who would win in a fight? Cavemen _or _Astronauts?" I asked.

They nodded and I laughed, this time with humor as I poured some milk into a bowl on top of some Cheerios. "Good luck with your fight." I commented on my way out of the kitchen. They went back to their arguing that seemed to carry into the dinning room.

My grandfather Carlisle sat at one of the chairs facing me, scanning the headlines of the Colorado News section, not really paying attention to the words more than likely. I cleared my throat, even though I knew he knew that I was in the room.

"Good morning Renesmee." Carlisle said without glancing up. Clearly was reading the article.

"Morning." I replied as I set my bowl on the table and sat down across from him. "Reading anything good?" I asked I picked the spoon up from the bowl and took a bite.

I blinked and the paper was gone, probably set on the vacant seat next to him. A forced smile on his lips. "Nothing in particular. How did you sleep?" He said, changing the subject.

I looked at him. "Didn't dad already tell you?" He shook his head. I sighed a bit as I stared down at my bowl. "Well, I guess I made it through the night…but dad was there again, I was making noises in my sleep."

Carlisle gave me a concerned look. "Yes…we know." He said. The word _we_ made me pout. I hated when all of them were up together and I was sleeping. I could help but wonder what lovely conversation I ruined with my cries.

"Sorry." I whispered as I took another bite of cereal.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Renesmee. But I am worried about you, these nightmares are not healthy." He said. His voice was nearly as musical as Edward's, but Carlisle's was more refined. He leaned forward in his seat. Suddenly I felt like we were on the verge of a talk about something serious.

It was way too early in the morning for that. I wasn't much of a morning person, nor was I one to talk endlessly. I quickly stood up but Carlisle was quicker.

"Can we please talk about these nightmares?" He pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about!" I protested. "If you really want to talk to someone about problems, maybe you should speak to Dumb and Dumber in there." I said motioning my thumb backwards to the kitchen, where Jasper and Emmett sat and continued to argue. "They are in there fighting about who would win in a fight, Cavemen verses Astronauts." I said as I left the bowl on the table and walked into the foyer, hurrying up the stairs.

"Renesmee, we just want to talk." I heard Carlisle called after me, but he didn't move to follow me.

There was that damn word _we_ again! "I already talked to dad!" I shouted back as I entered my room. I grabbed a pair of socks and slipped my feet into them, followed by a pair of sneakers. I snatched my cell phone and hurried out of the room, and down the stairs. I looked down at my cell phone, checking to see if it was too early to call Jake. I looked up and there was my grandfather standing in front of the doorway, my aunts and uncles stood by the living room doorway, and my grandmother suddenly appeared next to Carlisle. Edward and Bella, my parents, weren't anywhere in sight. _Chickens_.

I gave them each a steady glare. "I'm going out for some fresh air; we'll talk when I get back." I said in a promising tone.

"We _will _talk?" My grandfather repeated, he made it sound like a question. I hide a smile, if I could help it we wouldn't talk. But they moved out of my way anyways. I left the house and began down the trail that went into the woods and all the way around the surrounding mountains. After four minutes of walking I slowed down to a near stop, I flipped my cell-phone open and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"He better be up." I mumbled to myself as I lazily began walking.

After two rings, I heard the line pick up, followed by a muffled groaned.

"Hello?" The tired voice mumbled.

"Good morning sleepy." I softly said in a cheery voice, trying my best to have that musical under-tone my family had. "Sorry I woke you but I really needed to—"

"Nessie!" Jake's voice perked right up after a moment of silence on his line. He was always so slow in the morning. "You have no idea how happy I am you've called, I missed you."

A smile came to my lips as I stopped walking and sat on a large rock, bringing my legs up to my chest. "I missed you too! I can't believe I haven't spoken to you in weeks." I said in disbelief.

"It's been longer." He corrected with a sigh.

I pouted. "Really? Sorry."

"It's okay, but please don't do that to me again Nessie. I swear I was ready to go track you down just to make sure you family didn't get hungry and...and well, yeah." He said, followed with a sunny-laugh, that normal would have me laughing.

I remained quiet, and then I finally forced a small, humorless laugh out. "Yeah." I repeated.

"Nessie," His voice held concern then after a few moments of silence, he spoke again only in a demanding voice. "Tell me what's wrong, did those bloodsuckers hurt you!?"

"No! No, no…" I quickly said, shaking my head I as laid it against the tops of my kneecaps. "Jake, it's not my family…really. It's just…it's just that stuff is going on and you're the last person I can talk to about it."

As soon as the words left my lips, I realized how bad that sounded. I silently cussed in my mind at myself. I fully expected him to sound hurt and angry but instead his voice was pleading.

"Nessie," He began softly. "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you no matter what. I'm Jake, the best darn support system a girl could ever have." He said the last part lighter, and I couldn't help but giggle. "That's my girl." He cheered proudly at my laughter. "But please, tell me."

"You sure know how to kill the moment." I mumbled, wishing he was in front of me so I could stick my tongue out at him. I took a deep breath, and then let it out. "Well, I have no clue how to begin….uh, do you remember a back, like two months ago, before I stopped calling?"

He let out a huff. "Yeah."

"Well, I stopped calling because – and _please do not_ interrupt me- the night when my family was going hunting, I cut my finger on my soda can. My uncle Jasper was nearby and he was the most thirsty…he sorta pounced on me, but-but, my dad got to him before he could do anything." I told Jake as silence filled the other line. But I continued speaking. "I was sent upstairs, and long story short we ended up going to Italy to speak with the Volturi _or_ some people from their clan, they smelt my blood and they're saying that my vampire genetics are fading, the human genetics are dominating and pretty much I'm an appetizer now to other vamps, but they _technically_ can't turn me or touch me because of my dad's DNA." I said, finishing it up nearly breathless.

"Wow." Jake murmured softly. I was about to say something, when he continued in a cheerful voice, like I just told him he won the lottery, "Nessie that _is fantastic_! You being mostly all human now, not you being an appetizer. But Nes, you're _like _normal now! WOO!" I heard a clap in the background. "Nessie you have to come down or up to La Push! We can go on the beach and play in the water, and then we have a bonfire. Hey we can make a party out of it!"

"Jacob, this is serious." I said, trying not to sound like I liked the idea, even though I really did.

He snorted. "Seriously cool! Nessie, baby, c'mon! You're human, your normal!" He said, his tone still excited.

"Ah-ah-ah, Jacob I still have some abilities like vampires and vampire DNA is in my blood." I corrected. "So technically I am only half human."

"Do you drink blood…animal blood, I mean? Can you go into the sun without making a rainbow appear? Is your skin freezing cold even on a hot day, and does your heart beat?"

"Sometimes, No, No, and Yes." I groaned out with a roll of my eyes.

He laughed. "Well, some humans do drink animal blood for some weird nutritional values and some have weird abilities, so you are human." He tried reason with me.

"Picture me rolling my eyes at you." I scoffed.

"Will you come visit me though? I haven't seen you since you were like 2 and pictures aren't enough."

I bit my bottom lip as I sighed. "Jake, you know I would love to visit you, you're like family to me. But the I have school, and I don't think with everything that is going on my family would let me leave their sight or vision sight."

"There is something you aren't telling me." It wasn't a question and I sighed.

"Well I've been having these weird –"

_Crack….snap…..shuffle…_

I looked across from where I sat on the rocks, where the noise came from. I couldn't see anything but trees, dirt, more trees, rocks, and trees.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, answer me right this moment or I will come down there and bring –"

"Jacob whatever-your-middle-name-is Black, don't you take that tone of voice with me." I demanded, speaking in the same dictator tone as he spoke with me a moment ago.

Jacob snuffed. "_Tell me_."

_Crunch, crunch. Growl.  
_

That sound got me to my feet. "Uh, Jake, look I'm the woods by my house and we have bears so can I call you back when I get home? I'm…uh…like hearing stuff." I sighed.

"You're in Colorado, right?" He said in a thoughtful voice

I could tell what he was thinking. "Jake, I'd either be home or eaten by a bear by the time you go here." I warned.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, maybe I'm not in La Push."

I roamed through the trees at he spoke, the crunching noise growing louder. I cocked my head to the side. "Then why did you invite me up?"

He groaned, as if I caught him in the act, err, lie.

I smiled. "Bye, Jake."

"Stay on with me until you get home?"

"I have the balance of my mother, like I said, my human genetics are beginning to dominate and I'm not as graceful as I was the last you saw me."

"In other words, you can't walk and chew bubble-gum, or talk on the phone, at the same time?" His voice was amused.

I snorted. "Give me some credit, Jake! I mean, when I feel like I'm being chased by a bear I kinda lose my footing, so goodbye."

He sighed. "Love you, Nessie."

"Love you, Jakey." I clicked the end button the phone, as I stopped on the trail for a moment. I slid my cell phone in the back of my pocket; I could see the lights from the house through the trees.

That was good, the bears didn't really like coming close to my family, mainly thanks to Emmett and his fondness to Grizzlies.

I heard the noise again and this time it sounded like it was behind me. I took a deep breath and turned on my heel, before I could get a good look at who it was (it didn't look like an animal) I was pounced on.

I screamed so loud I thought my eardrums went def. I tried to push whoever away; my hands pushed at the face, red sticky slimy stuff covered my hands, it smelt like blood. But it wasn't mine.

The hungry groans sounded so familiar in a way as the head tried viscously to bite my hands. I screamed again, I didn't stop. Soon a shadow rushed over me and the weight of the hungry-crazed person was off me. I looked up and over, pushing myself up on my elbows.

I saw the back of my father, holding the person in question to a tree. I felt two arms wrap around me, one under my legs. The feeling of safety followed. Jasper.

"What's going on?" I squeaked out as he pulled me onto his lap. Alice was right behind him, her hand placed on my head.

"Don't look Renesmee." She ordered in a small voice.

I wiggled my head out of her grasp, instead of staring into Jasper's dark brown coat, I looked over at the tree, my father and grandfather were trying to calm the person down. I couldn't see the face, until my grandfather moved slightly to the left.

I gasped in shock at who attacked me.

"Ma.....mom?"

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Communication Rarely Helps The Situation

**Thanks To:** _SilverAngel1234, and twilightgirl101 for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate them =)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Twilight saga of books, I don't own the Twilight saga characters or it's base story. I simply had an idea for a fanfiction set after Breaking Dawn. No profit is being gained from this. No copyright infringement intended._

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2.**

**_Communication Rarely Helps The Situation_**

I had to blink nearly three times just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I was speechless; I just stared at Bella and the backs of Edward and Carlisle. Esme joined the two men; she patted the sides of my mother's face trying to sooth her.  
My mother's eyes met mine, she looked terrified and saddened; if she was human I was sure she would be in tears. I knew my mother; even after she was turned into a vampire, she didn't harm me. Not one hair on my head was missing after she handled me. In my seven years alive -which felt like more than that- my mother had never harmed me. Why now?

Jasper's arms tightened around me as Rosalie's and Emmet's presence became known to me. I glance up at them before looking back at my mother. I studied her face, blood stained her lips and around them. She had been hunting more than likely.

I tried to wiggle away from my uncle's grasp, as I rubbed the blood from my hands onto his arms, my mother seemed frightened of the situation and I had to go over to her.

"Let. Me. Go. Now. Jasper." I hissed in a low, serious tone.

His arms didn't loosen and I looked up at Alice for some assistance. She whispered in his ear, reminding him about what he almost did to me nearly two months ago. He reluctantly let me go as he stared blankly at Edward, who gave him a nod.

I stood up quickly and walked over to where my mother sat with my father and grandparents.

"Renesmee…." Bella began, her voice sounded like it was cracking. She stared up at me with an apologetic look.

I sank down to my knees, and plopped onto my butt, my position was similar to Bella's; she sat on the cold ground as well.

"Mom, it's alright." I told her as I reached for her hand. Everyone went tense, but me. I rolled my eyes at them, as I took her hand in mind. I allowed my emotions to flow into her, show her that I was alright. I will do it to every-freaking-one else too, if they didn't believe that I was alright and I wasn't afraid.

Edward chuckled once, in a low and steady way. I hated when he heard my thoughts without a little forewarning.

_Sorry,_ he mentally winced.

I glanced up at him; afraid speaking with him would interrupt my communication with my mother, and gave him a small smile, before I looked back at Bella.

Her eyes were closed, as she absorbed my emotions a small smile came to her lips and she slowly opened her eyes, shooting glances at Edward and Jasper, before she looked back at me.

"See? If I'm upset with _anyone_ its dad, for reading my thoughts, and uncle _Jerk_ for being such an over protective…jerk." I said with a smile, my hand still laid into her icy cool ones.

Her eyes looked up at mine and smiled, still wincingly. "Still, if I wasn't hunting….god, I am so sorry! You have no idea…I was just in the middle of, you know, and I smelt you and you smell so wonderful, but you normally do not smell like food, it's just that while hunting…" She trailed off with frown as her eyes looked down at the ground. She was suddenly ashamed and I frowned too. The last thing I have ever wanted was my mother to be hurting, that went for the rest of my family too. "I've been around you while I hunted; we used to hunt together when you were a baby…I just, I just couldn't control myself even though every part of me was shouting 'No, No!'" Bella continued her voice soft and low. Anyone that was a regular, everyday, normal human wouldn't be able to hear. But none of us were normal humans, we heard her just fine, or I did at least.

I sighed and leaned forward hugging my mom. "Mom, please….I'm fine, don't worry."

Her stone like body was still, like if she moved I would break. Maybe she was right, that she would break me if she touched me, anything seemed possibly lately, but I wasn't going to pull away unless she gave me a semi-hug.

"Renesmee, _that_ is why I am worried." She sighed as one of her cold arms wrapped around my back, patting it gently. She pulled back and I leaned away, my face twisted in confusion.  
"Your mother has a point, sweetheart." Esme's soft voice spoke, almost like a song.

I looked up at her, I was still confused. "Why is everyone so flippin' concerned about me? Didn't that dreadfully awful trip to Italy make things clear? My human genetics are dominating and the vampire in me is fading, it's perfectly _cryst-tal _to me. I am not a hybrid like we all thought, I can grow up and I can die. Simple enough, no need to put on the façade of you all being worried. I wasn't wanted to begin with so it makes sense for nobody to care."

I could feel the heat of my aunts and uncles stares from behind me. I could hear the low growl in my head from Edward, going into protective father mode. My grandparents looked me oddly, and my mother stared at me blankly.

"Renesmee…" I heard Rosalie begin, only to be cut off by the grumbles of my grandfather.

"How on earth can you think that?" Carlisle said in a disbelieving voice.

I looked over at my parents before up at Carlisle. "Because, you all have made it very clear that you want me to grow up and experience all of the things you all didn't have the chance too. Like college. It's not hard to realize that means getting old, soon you guys can pass me off your grandmother." I said in a dark humor voice, with a shrug. Their eyes stared at me. But my thoughts remained silence as did my mouth.

Edward snarled at my silence.

I stood up and began to walk down the trail. "I'm totally fine with it! The dreams mean squat-_diddley_-squat and there isn't much you all can do but except the fact that I am becoming totally human and you all are dead." I called over my shoulder as I disappeared down the trail.

I fully expected to feel the wrath of this later, but I didn't care. I was over the fact that my family didn't care if I lived or died, the fact that I was getting older, that I was the odd girl out. I didn't care anymore, so they shouldn't either blast it all to hell and back.

The rest of that day and evening was quiet, like I was all alone. My family and I spoke very little, mainly because I stayed in my room reading the nearly destroyed paperback book of _Wuthering Heights_. After I read that one nearly two times, I focused on my outfit for my first day of school. I picked a pair of jeans, long sleeve light purple shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Very plain, nothing especial. After that, I ignored the knocking at my door. Nobody came in, even though it was unlocked. If they wanted to they could just break it down, so why not save them the trouble of getting a new door that would be an off color to the rest.

My grandmother, Esme's voice on the other side, telling me she made me some dinner and that it's at the door.

I couldn't not take the tray of food she brought me. No matter what, I could never hurt my grandmother's feelings, even if she was on their side. After she had left the hall I opened the door and took the tray. It had a bowl of steaming hot macaroni and cheese, a can of Pepsi, and some chocolate chip cookies on it with a folded napkin. She knew I wasn't into the animal blood anymore, and I couldn't help but smile that she remembered my request.

I actually ate it all up, and fell fast a sleep in my bed. I did have another nightmare, this time I was in a field, standing across from a large group of people. I recognized one of them, the lead-front man that I met during my "visit" with the Volturi or their people at least. I looked over at the faces, all of them were pale and strong looking, they each sent a new equally terrifying shiver down my spine. _"She must be destroyed. She is not one of us."_ A loud voice shouted, others behind them cheered in agreement. I started to back away, my eyes never leaving their faces. My foot stepped back and the next thing I knew I was falling, falling so fast I couldn't breathe or think about anything else but falling into nothing. Finally I screamed….

I awoke, bolting up right, but I was pushed back by a cool hand, then feeling the cool arm hold me while whispering _'It's alright sweetheart, go back to sleep.'_ I recognized the voice; it belonged to my aunt Alice. I listened, nodding off and finally waking up the wind rapping against my window.

I sat up, trying to at least. The blankets were wrapped tightly around me it was a bit of a struggle. I looked over to the edge of my bed, looking at the rocking-chair that was still slightly rocking. I scratched the side of my head, wondering if Alice or someone stayed with me all night.

I pulled the blankets off of myself and swung my feet out of bed. Getting up, I pushed the rocking chair across the floor, it made screeches and scratches as I did until I finally got it to the corner. I started towards the bathroom, fully intended on getting dressed and going downstairs to face the wrath of my family, when a white piece of paper with my name scribbled elegantly on top caught my eyes. I stopped and marched to my desk, the handwriting I recognized as my aunt Alice's.

"We all love you; please stop sulking in your room. Edward is making eggs! Cheese omelets! Just for you and Esme is making muffins! So come down and we can talk like a family. Love you!" I mumbled the words that were written beautifully on the white paper. I smiled slightly, folding the piece of paper and stuffing it into my desk drawer. I sighed a bit as I looked at the designer tag on it. _Chanel._

My aunt loved shopping, I was pretty sure she loved it just as much as she loved Jasper, probably more sometimes when Jasper acts like a jerk-head. I couldn't remember ever wearing the same thing twice, even when I didn't grow like a bean-sprout every day (as Grandpa Charlie once put it) I never got to wear things twice. It was always designer or a nice brand. At least Alice had good taste.

I lifted up the Long Grey Pullover, the outside of it felt like cashmere and the inside wool. There was also a half-sleeve Grey v-neck laid out, with a pair of black tights and a Washed Denim Mini Skirt. Grey slouchy boats were on the floor.

"I wonder if I really have to wear these." I mumbled the question out load as I opened the door to my bathroom.

"Of course you have to wear them!" Alice's voice shrieked. I stumbled backwards into the doorframe, not expecting to be shouted at in my bathroom of all places! "I got those from France, besides it's the first day of school of you so you must look as pretty as a princess." She said in a lower voice, as she noticed me leaning against the doorway for balance support.

"Fine, fine." I mumbled as I moved behind her towards the toilet. I gave her a look as she fiddled at the counter. I cleared my throat at her.

Alice's head turned to me. "Hmm?"

"Uh, I kinda need like ten human minutes." I told her as I pointed to the toilet then the shower-tub across from me.

Her mouth formed an O-shape. "Alright, I'll be in your room."

I didn't even blink and she was out of the room, the door was closed and the warm water was starting spray down into the tub.

After I was done with showering, I wrapped a towel around myself and started to brush my teeth. I wasn't going to even focus on the fact that I was going to be facing endless hours of talking. I didn't realize it was so damn early! It wasn't even six-thirty in the morning yet; school didn't start until eight-thirty. I sighed as I pulled the tooth brush out of my mouth and leaned over the porcelain white sink, spitting out and rising with the water. I leaned back up and let out a shriek.

My short-spiky haired aunt smiled at me from behind as she cheerfully said. "Sorry for startling you, but you've had twelve human minutes and now it is make-up time!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I hated make-up, besides from Smacker Lip-Balm I really never used anything unless my aunts had their way.

Before I could say anything, she pulled the vanity chair out and had me sitting down on it within the next second. She hummed as she prattled with grey eye shadow and other make up I really couldn't make out. She spoke, to tell me to close my eyes, or open them, or pucker my lips out or rub'em together.

I knew we weren't talking for a reason. She wanted me to save it all up for when we went down stairs. I didn't sigh, not wanting her to get the wrong idea and think I didn't appreciate her painting my face up; I did appreciate it.

"Finished! Oh, Nessie, you look so adorable!" She announced, giving me a hug.

I smiled back at her as she pulled away. I blinked once, and she suddenly had the clothes in her hands, that she was shoving into mine.

"Here you go sweetie-pea. I'll meetcha at the stairs." Alice said as she left the bathroom.

I got dressed the best as slow as I possibly could, but I was growing impatient as I slowly put my arm through the hole of my shirt. With a muffled 'to hell with it' I put all of my clothes on in a quick flash and proceeded to my bookcase, grabbed the first thing I could find and prentended to be reading it as I left the room.

Maybe they would let me read in peace and not talk. It was a thought, a long shot-thought, but it may work.

I moved to the stairs and suddenly the book was out of my hands and into Jasper's.

"Hey!" I whined as I tried to reach for the book. "Give that back, I was reading it!"

He gave me a questionable look. "Since when do you read about Frogs and their development?"  
My eyes shifted to the book and I resisted the urge to cuss something. "I…uh…breakfast ready?" I asked with a defeated sigh as he tossed the book a good distance, and it landed at my doorway to my room.

"Yep, Edward just finished your omelet so we all can sit down together." He told me.

There is that blasted "we" again. I stifled the urge to groan as I marched down the stairs, nearly losing my footing twice in these blasted boots.

Turning the corner into the dining room, I sighed. Everyone was seated, except me. Jasper was already pushing himself in place. I looked at the empty chair; it had a plate set in front of it filled with a golden cheese omelet. I could smell the cooked honey ham that was in it and the warmed cream cheese, with chicken bullion seasoning. Why did my father have to cook so good? Next to the omelet were a banana-nut muffin and a glass of orange juice. The muffin looked soft and the juice looked icy and pulpy.

I walked slowly over to my corner chair that was next to Esme. She smiled at me and I had to smile back.

Almost like how my father could read thoughts, how my mother could repel mental or physical attacks, how Jasper could make people feel certain ways and Alice could see the future; if my grandmother smiled at you, you had to smile back.

I took my seat, staring down at my plate. "Uh, thanks for breakfast." I mumbled as I lifted the fork up and into my hand.

"You're welcome Nessie." Edward spoke.

Nessie? Now they're calling me Nessie? I couldn't help but think this was apart of their plan to get me to loosen up and tell them what was going on with me.

Edward chuckled a bit and I gave him a look. "Reading thoughts then laughing at them are rude though." I added, even though I knew why he was laughing. He had the ability to read minds, why would they need me to loosen up?

I started eating the cheesy omelet, no-one spoke and the quiet was becoming slightly annoying, and for me that was rare. Maybe it was because I knew it was the calm before the storm.

"So….Alice said we needed to talk?" I began casually, glancing up from my egg. Everyone sat up right and looked as if they were about to speak.

"About yesterday…we never did get to have that chat about the dreams." Carlisle began. "But I think we have more serious things to discus."

I tapped my fork against the plate as I looked at him. "Alright…?" I said in questioning voice.

"What do you think Damius meant when we met with him on behalf of the Volturi?"  
I blinked as I looked back at my food, I hated this conversation. It was pointless. "Uh, he meant I'm human. My abilities are fading and I'm going to get old and grey, then die while you guys remain in your teens and twenties forever."

"Sweetheart, I think you're misunderstanding…" Esme said as she placed her hand on my shoulder, she smiled slightly at me as I turned my head back at her.

"What is the misunderstanding?" I asked casually as I set the fork down on the plate that was no where near finished.

Esme's eyes flickered over to Edward and Bella; she probably wanted them to explain.

Edward breathed out as he shifted his body slightly sideways in the chair. "The misunderstanding is that the likely of you getting older looking is slim, that man we met with was only trying to upset us; he has no clue what he was talking about. You're very similar to Jake and his pack…" –my eyebrow rose at that- "…they can't age either, but none of them are vampires."

"So, I'm what Jake and the pack are?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we'd allow a dog to live with us?" He mumbled.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug as I turned back to Edward. "So can you dumb you're speech down a bit? I'm sorry, but I'm confused."

"There are three others like you Nessie; all of them still in their teens and they are over a hundred. You probably will stay in your teens as well; so please, darling just try and…"

His whole speech went out the window at the word _probably_. They didn't know for sure, my future was blurry. None of this was facts. I sighed as I pushed backwards and stood up from the chair, as he was in mid sentence.

"Fine, fine. I probably won't age pass my teen years. Can we just go to school now?" I asked impatiently.

Edward's golden eyes looked up at me, his face was still and he slowly sighed, his jaw seemed to tense up. "Fine. We'll talk more about this after school."

I was already walking to the front door when he finished speaking. I had no interest in waiting around, listening to their hypothetical babble. I opened the front door and hurried out closing it behind me. I knew the group of them would be by the car as soon as I turned the corner.

I was right.

Rosalie was opening the door to her new shiny red convertible with Italian beige leather seating. Emmett was already in the back seat, taking up most of it. I saw the backs of Alice and Jasper's heads; they were in my parents' car....well my dad's Volvo. Bella, my mother, was next to my father, Edward. Both whispered something to each other before they leaned in and kissed each other, then Bella slid into the driver's seat and over to the passengers seat.

My father looked up at me, his eyes changed colors again; they were a lighter gold. "Do you want to ride with us or them?" He asked, motioning to his classic silver Volvo and to Rosalie's over priced-red-convertible. In his other hand was a Tupperware and plastic fork. I realized he had brought my eggs with him and silently thanked him which I knew he could hear.

I looked at the seating arrangements. The backseat of my father's car could fit me, but in Rosalie's car I had the option of sitting in the front without a game of twenty questions.

My dad smirked. _Well, Rose and Emmett are more fun than your mom and me, and Jasper and Alice. _

I laughed as I began walking to the cars. _No one is more fun than Aunt Alice, daddy._

He smiled. "You're right; I'll see you at school." He said leaning forward to kiss my forehead, placing the Tupperware container and plastic fork in my hands. And just like that he was in his car and beginning to pull out of the driveway.

I waved to them with my free hand. Bella and Alice waved enthusiastically back. While Jasper and Edward were more subtle in their waving.

I crawled into the convertible and closed the door, buckling my seat belt in a swift motion. "Alright, let's go." I said with a small smile.

"Woo!" Emmett howled as the car started and pulled out of the driveway, following the Volvo down the hill and too the street.

Rosalie and I chuckled a bit.

Not a lot was said; we mainly sat back and listened to the newest CD of Fall Out Guys. We joked a bit about the lyrics and commented about how bland the town was while I ate the delicious omelet dad made me, and that was about it. But was nice all the same. It always seemed so easy to hang around Rose and Em; maybe because I didn't have to worry about any type of powers getting in the away or maybe because it was both of them were more relaxed than the rest of my family. Either way, it was nice riding with them

As we pulled into the large parking lot of the high school I noticed Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper sitting on top of the silver Volvo, waiting for us.

Before I could even unfasten my seatbelt, both Rosalie and Emmett were out of the car and Emmett was opening my door.

I got out and gave him a smile. "Thanks…but don't forget we are in public, you can't be speed racer." I reminded as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle as we joined the rest of the family. We exchanged schedules; I realized I only had one class without one member of my family in it.

"Uh, out of curiosity…how old are you guys supposed to be and did I get moved up a grade?" I asked as I folded the paper in two halves and stuffed it in my jacket pocket.

"We are all in between the ages of sixteen and seventeen. And yes, you did. We didn't want you to be too terribly bored with school." Alice piped in with a cheery smile as she wrapped her slender arm around my shoulders and we began moving towards the school in a swift motion.

We had went into the administration office, my father worked his charming magic and things went by so smooth and quickly I didn't even know what we had come in for. We reached our lockers, my family rambling about where to meet up after each class and where to sit at lunch. I was just lost in the wave teens that passed by us.

One caught my eye. He didn't look like a student, but he wasn't old enough to be a teacher. His dark eyes were captivating and my breath was caught in my throat as my eyes locked onto him. His hair was light golden color, styled in a buzz-cut like fashion. His skin was pale, just as pale as my families. His color was more luminous; it seemed to shimmer under the very lit section of the hallway, right under the lights that shined down on the bulletin board. Yet no one noticed him standing there, still a board as he watched them and watched me.

His eyes caught mine and a smirk came to his lips. It was even more heart stopping. His lips parted over his teeth, showing off the pure white color of them that was few shades brighter than his skin.

_Was he a vampire?_

_Who? _My father's voice snapped in my head like an alarm as my gaze broke from the handsome stranger and up at Edward. His eyes roamed over the halls, yet as I looked back to the bulletin board area, the handsome stranger was no longer there

_Chillax dad. _I mentally said as I looked back up at him. _I just saw a kid with pale skin, but when he got under the light I saw it was just face make up._ I continued in my mind, even though it was a bold face lie.

Alice scoffed a cough. I realized my family had been staring at the silent conversation between me and Edward.

"What's going on? What do you know that I don't?" Alice asked in a slightly concerned tone. Probably concerned about not seeing or knowing something first.

_She's not _that _shallow. _His voice mused.

Ipursed my lips together in frustration._ I know that! Stop intruding on my thoughts! _

"Nothing, everything's fine. I was just wondering if that pale kid was a…an _albino_ like us, or what. He clearly isn't an _albino_. Just face make up." I told Alice and the rest of the family.

"A guy was wearing make up?" Emmett asked with a wide grin. He and Jasper exchanged glances and they were laughing like school children, almost like they found a joke in that.

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang. Bella's arms wrapped around me, hugging me close to her marble cold skin as Edward's equally marble cold lips pressed against my forehead before and both of my parents moved effortlessly through the crowds.

Emmett and Rosalie repeated what my father and mother did; only Emmett was hugging me in a tight bear hug and Rosalie gently kissed my cheek. They took off a second later in mists of the crowd.

Alice and Jasper were left with me, or rather; I was left with Alice and Jasper. Jasper smiled at both me and Alice as he extended both of his arms for me and her to take. Alice practically floated to his arm, snuggling against his side. Jasper kissed her forehead as he laid his arm around my shoulders. We were in the mists of the crowd within seconds. The crowd bumped into me every second or so, if Jasper's arm wasn't against my back I would have been lost in the crowd. I glanced up at him with an appreciative smile. He nodded at me, before pressing the side of his face against Alice's short, spiky dark locks.  
I suddenly found myself thinking of that stranger again. How handsome he was, how absolutely perfect his features were. How I wondered what his face felt like, and how he lips would feel against my skin.

Oh god, what was I thinking? I didn't even know his name, I didn't even know a thing about him…well except he's absolutely gorgeous and he made my knee shake. _Oh shut it, Renesmee!_ I ordered myself as I gritted my teeth a bit. Jasper and Alice looked at me when I gritted my teeth; I looked over them and smiled faintly as we moved to our first class. As we reached the door, my breathing nearly stopped as I saw how many kids were in the class. Jasper and Alice both patted my back and urged me through the door.

**To Be Continued**


	4. James

_**A/N:** So I just checked my email and I saw how many people had this on a Story Alert or Favorite Story. I just wanted to give a quick little shout out to all of them and say thank you for being interested in the story and adding it on a Story Alert or Favorite Story. Even if you don't comment, it's nice to see that I have so many readers. But if you could comment that would great too, I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far, good or bad. I can handle criticism lol. =)_

_Also I made a trailer for this story; the link is on my page. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three.  
**

_**James  
**_

The rest of the day dragged; every class I went to I was introduced as Résumé Cullen by the teacher, then they'd teach lessons I already knew. It didn't keep my mind occupied from thoughts of the mystery guy I saw in the hall. I had to keep my thoughts at bay during my classes with my father, Edward. He would probably go ballistic if he heard how captivated I was by this guy.

During lunch, all eyes were on us, forcing my family to take bites of their food. I felt awful for them, later they'd be regurgitating it and vampire or not, regurgitating wasn't fun. My father kept glaring a few jocks at a nearby table in between talking; I could only assume they were thinking something he didn't like. We talked about the classes we had, and how annoying it was when people called me Résumé – my mother especially.

"Her name is not a freaking application form." Bella huffed.

I debated about asking why I wasn't named Carlie instead, and have my middle name be Renesmee. But I didn't. My father smiled a small laugh at me when I thought that.

After lunch, we parted ways and I had my first class alone. I actually sat next to someone who wasn't my relative. The teacher rambled away about some science subject, as the girl next to me tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to her.

"Hi, I'm Ellen Franklin. My mom owns Franklin's Boutique, you probably heard of it." She whispered in a bragging tone as she shook my hand.

I did my best to smile as I shook her hand. "Oh, I think I might have heard it." I whispered the lie with a straight face. In between having nightmares and trying to call Jake when he wasn't in wolf form and trying to figure out what the hell was going on with my body, I didn't really have time to scan out the town. But I didn't want Ellen's ego to be deflated either.

She pulled her fake tan hand back and smiled proudly. "So you're the youngest new girl, right?"

I nodded.

"Awesome. How old are you? You seem so young."

I fought back a smile; in reality I was seven, but my body aged so fast I looked like I was fourteen. "I'm fourteen."

"Wow, you must be really smart to be to be the eleventh grade." She commented; I could sense a hint of jealously in her voice. I could only wonder how old she was. I'd have to ask my dad later. "Your name, its Résumé Cullen, right or…?" Ellen questioned.

"Renesmee Cullen." I corrected resisting the urge to grit my teeth. Already everyone was thinking my name is Résumé. Damn teachers. "You can call me Nessie though."

Her round face fell a bit. "O-M-G, I'm so sorry. I shoulda known you're name wasn't that." She apologized. "So, Nessie, are you French? I bet you are, I mean the name is just major cuteness and your outfit is like the second best one in the school." She continued in a whisper, but a much more perky tone.

Was I French? I didn't even ask Carlisle what my story was; Renesmee didn't strike me as French, but then again I've always been called that…well there was a time I was being called Edward Jr. or something like that, but nobody knew I was a girl yet.

_Stop rambling in your head. _My father's voice commanded.

"Uh, no. I'm not French. But thanks for the compliments." I told her with a small smile as I began to turn back to the teacher who called on Ellen to answer a question, she was stammering.

_I can ramble random things in my head if I want. And how can you hear me?_ I asked in my mind.

_I'm your dad; we have a connection…a bond. I can hear your thoughts even if you are half way across the school._ He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

_So what is my story? _

There was a long pause; I thought for a moment that he had left my mind.

_You're story… _He began. _Carlisle and Esme adopted you and Bella, you two are biological sisters. Like how we say Rose and Jasper are twins. Bella was thirteen and you were ten. You really do not like talking about your life before adoption._

_Alright, but why can't I be biologically related to you?_

_Because you and Bella both joined the family at the same time more or less. So it's more to the truth. _He explained.

_Okay….well I'll see you guys by the cars. Love you, now leave my mind and stop trying to focus in on it. _

He chuckled, it sounded like it was right in my ear. _Fine, fine. _

Once the teacher moved on to someone else, Ellen nudged my arm.

"So, you wanna hang out after school? Me and a few friends are going to Lansford; it's like the best shopping city in Colorado. Since your taste in fashion is nearly as good as mine I figured we could get some totally cute clothes. Whatcha say?" She whispered enthusiastically.

I didn't really know what to say. She was a mortal and there were rules about being friends with them, if I remember correctly. Oh well, I'll just ask Alice if she sees any danger in me going, hopefully there won't be. My first time in high school, in a real school, I want to have a somewhat normal experience. Friends kinda tie into that.

"I'll have to ask my parents, but if they say yes, then I'd love too."

School ended after that class, it was about two-thirty and it was cloudy, it smelt like snow outside. Ellen babbled on and on about all the _cool_ kids I _must_ meet and how I _must_ sit with her and her friends tomorrow. I just nodded and smiled; even if I wanted to say something, I wouldn't be able too. She barely took a second between words.

"Alright, so here is my number. Call me before four, alright, if you can go?" She told me. I nodded and she smiled. "Awesomers, see ya later." Ellen said as she hurried over to a group of preppy dressed kids, a few of them wearing football jackets.

I turned on heel and began to where we had parked earlier. Half leaned against the silver Volvo and the other half leaned against the red convertible. They were listening as Alice spoke. I picked my pace up and stopped on the curb in front of Rosalie's car.

"Hey?" I greeted in a weary voice. "Something wrong?"

Alice turned her pixie like face to me. "You didn't defend me."

I blinked a couple of times. "Wha…when?"

"When that girl Ellen said she had the best fashion sense."

"It didn't pop into my mind….sorry."

"Humph, you could think about Bella wanting to name you Edward Jr. if you were a boy, but defending me, your loving aunt who dresses you?" Alice grumbled. She glared over at Ellen, before she looked back at me. "It's alright; I know I have the best fashion sense anyways, but still next time you say something or no more clothes….well…I won't be all nice when I get you clothes." She said with a small smile. "And I haven't seen anything bad in Lansford, so yes you can go." Alice continued.

I smiled and quickly hugged her. "Thank you, thank you. I promise next time I will defend you."

"That's all I want." She said hugging me back.

I called Ellen on the way home, telling her I could go and gave her directions to my house. When we got home and I changed into something warmer, Alice chose it again and made me swear to defend her and let them know who helped me pick it out. I promised. At four came, Edward whisked me down the hill to the main road and waited with me.

"I want you to call me or any one of us if you have a bad feeling about something, alright? Alice will be checking your future as best she can, and Bella won't allow us to follow you…but you get into any trouble you call us."

I looked at my dad and nodded limply. I felt fine about going to Lansford, but obviously they thought I was going to end up like my mom while she was human and finding some trouble.  
A pink Honda came zooming down the highway and pulled to a stop in front of me and Edward. The passenger's seat door opened, and Ellen was leaned over the seat.

"Hey Ness…oh, is this your brother?" She said in a suddenly flirty voice.

"Hi Ellen. Yeah, this is Edward." I told her, as I slid inside, pushing her back to her seat. Ellen and two girls in the back leaned forward, closer to the open door.  
"Hi Edward." They greeted, all swoon like. I rolled my eyes and looked up at my dad, he seemed not even to notice them.

"Hello." He bluntly said, then looked at me. "Nessie, call me when your on your way home. I'll meet you here." I nodded, as he closed the door and began walking back up the hill.

"He is so…."

"So where are we going first when we get to Lansford?" I asked, interrupting one of the girls in the backseat.

Sure, my dad was gorgeous. But I did not need to listen to girls who I was trying to be friends with gushing about him.

"Oh, the mall duh!" Ellen said with a smile as she revved the engine and took off down the highway. "Ness, in the backseat are my friends. That's Rebecca and the other one is Ashley."

"Hi."  
"Hi."

After that brief little hello, the three of them starting talking about cheerleading, how hot some actor Robert P-something is, and a bunch of other things. I don't even think they took a moment to breath; I nodded occasionally and threw in the random "Mmmhmm."

Finally we got to the mall shopping center. It was nearly dark. I hugged my coat close to my body as we went to store to store; a few times I forgot why I was there.  
They asked me about a few clothes and I tried to think how Alice would.

I only brought a pale pink shirt that was too baggy; they brought a good six bags worth of clothes. I tried to remember what I wanted; I wanted friends and a normal-ish high school experience. This really wasn't normal, but it was shopping and even Alice got a little crazy. Maybe I was just too used to vampires.

We walked back to the parking lot. Rebecca, Ashley and Ellen all were rambling about something. I kept looking behind me as I walked.

Leaning against the brick wall of a restaurant, the handsome mystery guy was right there. His sparkling pale skin stood out from the darkness; his bare chest peeked through the opening medium army green jacket. His dark eyes watched me as I walked slowly towards the car with my head turned to him.

"Nessie!" Ellen exclaimed as she tugged on my arm.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her, silently praying that the mystery guy would still be there.

"You were passing my car. You okay? You look kinda…in a trance or something." She commented.

"I'm fine," I turned my head back to the restaurant and he was still there, watching me-"I gotta go though, I'm sorry. Thanks for bringing me shopping; I'll see you at school."

Ellen and her friends looked at me like I was crazy, maybe I was for what I was about to do. But Ellen nodded, then she and her friends turned away and I turned on my heel, now facing towards the mysterious vampire guy. A smile now was on his lips as Ellen's car drove away, with on quick beep. I turned my head and waved to the car.  
As I turned my head back, the blonde sparkling mystery vampire guy was in front of me.

"Hi." His voice was soft and velvet, a smirk on his lips.

"Uh….hell…Hello." I said as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm Ren…"

"I know who you are…Renesmee Carlie Cullen." As spoke he began walking around me in a circle. Like he was a predator and I was the prey…maybe I was. "I know a lot about you and your _vegetarian_ family."

"So…so, you're a vampire too?" I asked as he finally stopped in front of me.  
"Yes, a lucky one too." He said as he pulled part of his jacket off. His left arm was discolored, reminding me of those vampires I met years ago. They had been burned, and hated Jane Volturi with a passion, they called her a witch.

"You were burned?" I asked as my hand reached up to his muscled arm. My fingers touched his marble hard skin; it felt smooth even though it really didn't look it.

"I was thrown into a fire. They thought I couldn't move, they thought that I was really dead, but they left too soon and I got out of the fire. Most of my burns healed, some didn't though…as you can see."

I looked up at him; my face fell into a frown. "I'm sorry…that is awful. Why did they do that to you?" I asked.

His jaw clenched as his eyes flickered down to the parking lot ground. "Well, I tried to eat another vampire's human to put it simply. The vampire and his brothers didn't like that too much."

He pulled his jacket back up over his shoulder, my hand dropped down to my side. I tried to think of what to say to that. I knew my family would want me to turn and run, screaming for them and anyone else to help. But I didn't want too…I was intrigued by him. He seemed so…I don't know. But I liked it.

"What's…what's your name?" I asked.

His black eyes looked back up at me as he shifted his body closer to me. My breath was caught in my throat as he gently took my hand and brought it to his lips; he kissed my knuckles and smiled at me.

Was it weird that I didn't feel afraid that in one second he could bite me? I didn't make any attempt to pull my hand away; I just stared into his eyes.

"James." He simply said, the smile still on his lips.

"Only James?" I asked smiling back at him. "You know my first, middle, and last name. It's only fair."

"I'm not fair." James slowly as he allowed my hand to fall to my side, his hand still holding it though.

"Please?"

"Laurent." He told me with a small nod of his head. "My name is James Victor Laurent."

"That's a very lovely name. You should tell people it more often."

"Yes, well please, only call me James. It might give me away to other vampires and we wouldn't want that now would we, my Renesmee?"

My Renesmee…that made Jacob pop into my mind. He was My Jacob, and I was His Renesmee. He's always called me that; it had always felt so weird when anyone else but him said that to me, but James…the way he said it didn't feel weird. It felt good.

"No we wouldn't."

"Good." He smiled a teeth revealing smile. "Can I call on you sometime?"

"I…well…umm…I should ask my parents…"

"No. Bella and Edward wouldn't approve of me." He cut me off.

He knew Bella and Edward were my parents? That threw me a bit.

"They'll think I'd be too bad for you. They want to distance you from everything supernatural, or as much as they can anyways. They don't want you to be with anyone that could make you an immortal." His voice was hypnotic. Almost like a trance.

I blinked a few times. What he said seemed plausible. He could be right.

They did want me to relax about aging. If it happens, it wouldn't be so bad. I'll experience normal things. That is what they always said, or some variation of that.

I looked up at James. "How do you know they'll think that?"

"Because my Renesmee…I know your parents, I know your grandparents and I know your uncles and aunts –especially Alice. I know them all."

Alice? I looked up at him with curious eyes when he said her name. His cool finger pressed against my lips before I could ask what I wanted too.

"Ask me the next time we meet, my Renesmee." James softly said as his finger trailed down to my chin, tilting my head upwards. I saw his eyes scan over my lips then down to my neck. I couldn't really tell if he was going to kiss me or bite me. This mystery stuff was beginning to annoy me but at the same time it was so intriguing and it kept it me wanting more.

"There's going to be a next time?" I whispered.

He smiled as his hand dropped down to his side. "Of course. We have much to discuss and I would very much love to get to know you better."

I looked at him, speechless. My hand touched his and I allowed my emotions to flow into his hand. A confused look came to his face, but it turned into a curious smile. My confusion, anxiety, and my fears and delight, and my curiosity, and the captivation I felt for him, he felt it all.

I finally pulled my hand away with a sheepish smile on my lips.

"What an interesting talent that is." James announced, his head twisted side to side as his hand brushed against my cheek. "I do look forward to see you again, my Renesmee. We do have so much to discuss." He took a few steps back, but he was already near the main street. "Remember – please – you're family must not know, block this from your mind…they'd never approve of someone who could give you immortality outside of their own little coven. Remember, they want you to experience everything they didn't." The way he spoke seemed almost like he was trying to put me in a trance but what he said seemed to make sense. "Have pleasant dreams."

With that he vanished into the darkness and I was left alone in the darken parking lot that only consisted of two street lamps, one flickered on and off. With James gone, I felt strangely cold and afraid of the dark. I hugged my coat closer to my body, as I began walking down the street. What he said kept running through my head. My family had been alive for years and years before I was even conceived let alone born. They could never age, or experience normal things. I had the chance too, why would they want to give me immortality when they can live through me and my human experiences?

The thought my head ache. At least I remembered the way back to the house; it was a long walk, even though I ran half of the way. By the time I reached the beginning of the drive path, it was nearly ten. I wasn't really exhausted from the walk, but my legs ached and my head was basically beaten to a pulp from trying to think about the many possibilities my life could turn into.

I had to try and think of a good reason why I skipped out on Ellen and her friends and didn't call. Quite. That's it, I just needed some quite and a good walk.

After the long walk up the winding hill I reached the front porch, I barely got up the steps before the front door open; Carlisle gave me a worried and relieved look.

"You're alright." Carlisle sighed in a relief as he pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. "Esme! Call the kids, tell them Nessie is back and she is alright." He called over his shoulder.

I wiggled out of his arms as I looked at him with confusion. "What's going on?"

"Alice saw Ellen and her friends leaving without you, someone very pale, a vampire we believe, was behind you but before she could see the face, it cut to black. When she got the picture again, you were…well Alice couldn't be sure what was going on. You're like Jacob and his pack, your future is hard to see. But that small little glimpsed at you being left behind and then cutting to black and then you crying…we didn't want to take any chances." Carlisle explained slowly and calmly. "You are alright, right?"

"Yes." I answered quickly as I walked into the house, taking my jacket off. "I just couldn't stand their constant chatter, so I told them to go on ahead without me. I walked home…I didn't see anybody, especially a vampire." I lied, but lied convincingly. I had locked the memory of James in my mind; I wasn't going to think about him until I was sure Edward couldn't hear me. But Alice, oh she wouldn't see his face…hopefully.

Esme's arms wrapped around me in a quick instant and hugged me. "Oh, we are so glad you are alright! We were so worried." I didn't even see her enter the room. She released me from her hug and kissed my forehead. "Next time you plan on walking home, would you please call us?"

I nodded. "Yes. I will. I'm sorry I didn't call, I just wanted to have some quite and a nice walk. Sorry I worried everybody."

The sound of the garage door alerted me to my parents, aunts, and uncles' presence. By the time I turned around Emmett had me scooped in his arms, crushing me with his hug.

"Never do that again….do you know how many places we went searching for you? I almost knocked some guy's head off when I showed him your picture." Emmett said as he set me down on the ground, only for me to be scooped into a hug by Rosalie and Alice.

"Yes that man rather rude." Alice said in agreement.

"I swear……the nerve…. _'Nice body…bring her by if you find her….'_ How dare he even suggested!" Rosalie hissed, obviously the man hit a major nerve.

Jasper was hugging me next, even though I couldn't remember Rosalie and Alice moving away. Edward and Bella were next and then I was back on my feet without being hugged.

"Sorry I worried everybody…why didn't you just call my cell phone?" I asked.

"We tried….it kept saying wasn't in service." Jasper said as he took one step towards me and then one step back, my cell phone suddenly in his hand.

My head was already spinning, their fast movements wasn't helping at all. "You guys didn't call Jake, right?" I asked.

Bella frowned. "Him and the pack are scanning the mountains…I left a message on his cell telling them you're alright."

"You guys know how Jake gets! He's probably planning on torching the house if he can't find me." I said as I plopped down on the staircase.

"He won't....even if he wanted too, Seth wouldn't let him torch the house." Edward said, his eyes were serious looking as he stared at me. "Why didn't you call?"

I threw my hands over my head in exasperation. "In case you couldn't tell _Edward_, those girls talk like no tomorrow and I'm used to the quite, so please excuse me for wanting to get some peace before my head exploded from the constant chatter." I said in an annoyed tone.

His nostrils flared slightly when I called him Edward, I had forgotten that I'm only allowed to call him Edward in public.

"It's dad." He told me as his jaw clenched down as he looked away.

Rosalie stepped forward, assuming a mama-bear like stance in front of my father. "She explained, she isn't lying so stop acting so damn stubborn." She insisted.  
If looks could kill, Rosalie would be dead…the dead were you can't get up and walk around. Bella glared at Rosalie; obviously she thought Rosalie was over stepping the line of some sort.

My head was racing and I was sure my father could hear every last thought. "I'm going to go bed now…I need to lie down. Do I uh…do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked as I stood up on the stairs.

"No, it's going to be sunny out so you don't have too, baby." Bella voice said softly as she looked me with weary golden eyes.

I mouthed thanks and quickly retreated to the comfort of my bedroom. A million and five thoughts raced through my head, doing my best not to think about the parking lot at Lansford. I changed into an over sized tee shirt that came to my knees, and crawled into bed, wrapping the covers tightly around me. I tried not thinking about what was said, what was going on in my life. But my thoughts drifted to a sparkling angel named James. It was simply and my father wouldn't be able to pinpoint that to a vampire, hopefully.

I hugged the extra stuffed pillow that laid next to me as I closed my eyes, allowing the thoughts of James, the sparkling angel, to fill my head.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Three Point of Views

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight saga. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

_**Three Point of Views**_

Freezing cold. It felt freezing cold but teeth weren't chattering. It was dark and I was room, a large cold room. I was lying on the cold wooden flooring, the shine from the bright moon casted many shadows and only lit one area of the room. I tried standing but I couldn't, my legs hurt and I could feel a sharp pain pulsating through my body. "Help…" I whimpered. Why was I hurt? I didn't remember falling or anything, just going to sleep in my bed. Then out of nowhere James was in front of me, he looked different. His hair was longer, pulled back into a ponytail. His jacket was different and he didn't have the scars. He took a step towards me. "Too bad he didn't have the strength to change you…" James voice was low, his tone was filled with a cruel humor and this James actually sent a fearful shiver down my spine. His lips curled over his teeth, they were sharp and his eyes were filled with hunger, then he lunged.

My body bolted up right in my bed, I was in my room and the warm sunlight shined into my room from the window. I wasn't screaming…I wasn't scared of what I just dreamt. I ran my hand through my auburn hair as I took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at the end of my bed. My mother stood there, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a beautiful white sweater. Her hair was pulled back into a clip and a worried look was on her face.

"Yeah…just a dream." I said with a small smile.

Bella nodded as I sat down on the edge of my bed. "Nessie…you'd tell me anything right?"

I looked at her with a curious face. "Yeah, of course I would, but where is all of this coming fro…"

"Alice had a vision."

"Yeah, she has those all the time, but that doesn't answer my question."

"She saw you staring at yourself in a mirror, you were bruised and you were crying. Then someone else was there, Alice couldn't recognize his voice but he said the next time it wouldn't be so rough." Bella said, her voice sounded so upset and if vampires could cry I was sure my mother would be right now. "You'd tell me if you were seeing a vampire, right? Or you'd tell me if you were with someone who was rough with you?"

I nodded, unable to speak or even think of a complete word to say. I was seeing a vampire. I was seeing James, or he was seeing me to be more correct. I was lying, but I had too. I was too captivated by him and I wanted to know more about him. "I'd tell you if I was seeing anyone…besides, can't dad just pop in my mind and find out?"

Bella shook her head. "Edward….he couldn't hear your thoughts last night when we got back. That's why he was so frustrated."

I guess I locked him out of my whole mind, instead of just the part about James. "Oh."

"He doesn't like it." She said with a small sad laugh.

"Yeah…well I don't know why….maybe he was just to upset to hear." I had to risk it. I had to unlock my mind, and just not think about James until I was sure he wasn't listening or pretend James is a character in a book. Yeah, a character in a vampire book. It would work.

"I know these past weeks haven't been the easiest with all of the nightmares and the worry we know you have." Bella began, then paused as a loud crash came from down stairs. I jumped a bit but my mom remained still and rolled her eyes at the thumping noise following the crash.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Go down and see." She encouraged as she tugged me out of bed, and in a flash we were walking down the staircase.

I heard numerous voices and I knew my family didn't sound like a bunch of guys arguing over – oh!

"Well as the freaking alpha I say we are saving it for my Nessie, deal with it."

Groans followed, and I looked over at my smiling mother.

"Surprise." She said with a small laugh.

I hurried into the kitchen and got an eyeful. The whole room was crowded with over sized teenagers and my Jacob.

"Jake!" I squealed out as a smile formed on my lips. I wasn't really surprised he was here, I figured he would come to see me since my family worried him over nothing.

My father scoffed at me with a faint smile. Yeah, he could hear me.

_Of course I can._ I heard his voice.

"Nessie!" Jake's arms were wrapped around me and lifting me off the ground, pressing me tightly to his warm, comforting body. He felt like a blanket almost that had been in front of a heater. "I missed you so much! You have no freaking idea how….I swear I was going to….Edward called me and....I was in Colorado within the hour." His words were jumbled up and I had to laugh a bit.

"Thanks for being concerned, but I'm fine. I just wanted to walk home and everyone freaked out." I said motioning towards the refrigerator, where Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stood next too, and the stove where Edward and Bella stood near as they fiddled with what smelt like eggs.

"Uh, young lady when we have guests you wear pajama pants." Esme's voice sounded very motherly like. I didn't even notice that I suddenly had a pair of grey shorts on. I looked up at her and she smiled. "Welcome."

Jake pressed me against his chest once more, and I swear he crushed a lung or something. "Nessie, you remember my pack right? Well the ones that are here eating breakfast."

I looked over at the familiar faces. Seth, Sam, Embry, Paul, Quill, Jared and Leah were familiar to me, even though the only three that were paid any attention to me growing up was Seth, Embry and Quill, Jake's closest friends. Leah and I never really got along. I was sure that hadn't changed.

"Yeah, I remember them. Hi." I said, as I rubbed my ribcage that Jake had crushed.

My dad looked over at me as he brought the frying pan of eggs over to the empty plate.

_You alright?_ Edward's voice asked.

_I'm fine dad, just a little bruised._ I thought in my head as I picked up a fluffy scrambled egg piece and popped it into my mouth.

_You want me to say something to Jake? I'm sure Sam would support me in smacking the new alpha over the head, Seth too probably._ A grin was on his face as he thought that to me.

I stifled my laughter. _No, don't say or do a thing father. I'm fine._

_Father? _

_Oh hush and make me some bacon. _

He chuckled as he returned to the stove. I had noticed that me and him were the focus of the La Push pack's attention, they weren't used to seeing me and him carry on talking in our minds like that, unlike the rest of my family.

"So, how long are you all staying?" Rosalie's voice came out of nowhere, but she appeared next me, a glass of orange juice in her hand that she set next to me and softly whispered "Here you go sweetie."

I smiled at Rosalie, lifting the glass up as my attention went over to Jake.  
"They can leave whenever, but I was thinking of staying for awhile. Catch up with my Nessie and stuff." Jacob said. He smiled looking at me at the last part of his words. I couldn't help but blush a bit, I turned my face down as I sipped my orange juice, out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie make a face at the newly pink color to my cheeks.

Part of me wanted to make a face at myself for blushing, it was just Jake, he was my friend and once upon play toy as a baby.

"Oh, Nessie, I saved you the last of the muffins." Jacob said, reaching across the counter and pulled the little basket over to us.

Ah, that's what he was saving for me. I smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder with my hand. "Thanks Jake."

"You can say it if you want too." He told me with a small encouraging grin. Only my Jacob Black would be alright with it.

"_Good boy Jakeykinz_." I laughed as soon the worlds left my lips. I heard some other laughter but I was too focused on Jake's grinning reaction.

"Jakeykinz?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I need a new nickname now." He grumbled as he turned back to his eggs, nudging my knee with his.

After breakfast, we learnt Jake's other pack members had returned home since I was alright. Sam left as well, eager to get back to his Emily; surprisingly Leah was in a much better mood after he left.

Sam and Jake exchanged a few words, tense words, but before Sam changed into his wolf form, he and Jacob hugged.

While the large windows were nice on sunny days, it was hard to spy on people outside unless you were a vampire and could move so fast nobody would even tell you were there.

Seth was budding up to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, talking about hunting and what not. The rest of them were more standoffish to my family, but none of them seemed to mind it. Esme floated around the house, she moved so gracefully and everytime she passed a window she sparkled like a diamond. Carlisle would look over at her and smile, but it wasn't his normal smile, this smile was the one he used specially for Esme.

After awhile, Esme sat down with Carlisle and they both flipped through a book together. They looked like one of those model couples you see in ads for things, but they looked really happy together.

I ended up tiptoeing out of the room; my mother Bella was now talking with Jacob, and the others weren't too talkative. Rosalie and Emmett had taken off for some privacy. Alice was dancing around up stairs with Jasper to soft playing music.

Now that I was alone, wandering around the porch outside, my mind slipped away with thoughts of James.

I had to be careful though, he was a character in a book, not real. I had to keep that in mind when thought of James, especially around my father.

I kept thinking where he was, what he was doing. Would he sparkle like a diamond, and if he had shirt on.

I leaned against the railing, sighing as I did. I stared at the trees, which was the only thing to really stare at. Green, green, darker green, brown, more green, sparkles, green…

My eyes shot back to the sparkle I saw through the forest-greenery. There was again. I looked back at the house, I heard talking and laughter. They would be in the house for awhile, plenty of time for me to go see what or who the sparkle was.

I was still in my baggy night shirt and shorts, no shoes no jacket. Maybe I was going insane; here I was walking outside in the cold practically naked, just for the chance that maybe James would be there. But why would he risk the wrath of my family and the wolfs just to be here?

Numerous things were poking at bare feet, I debated twice about going back to the house but I didn't want to risk someone hearing me and come follow.

The sparkle was right in front of me, even though I couldn't see his face, I saw his chest, and his jean clad legs and bare feet.

"At least I'm not over dressed." I spoke first, a stupid little comment to break the silence between us.

He chuckled a deep, low chuckle as he stepped forward, the sun hit off him like it would a diamond. Without his jacket I could see that he had more burns along the side of his tone stomach. He had a scar on his neck, around his arms. I barely knew him but I already wished I could spend five minutes alone with the sons of a bitch who hurt him like this, all because he stepped in on a claimed human.

"This is how I normally dress, what's your excuse?" James asked me as he stood completely still in front of me, his dark black eyes locked one mine. In the light I could see the red lines in them; he was a human blood drinker, not a vegetarian. I should go back at sign, but I didn't want too.

"Well I just woke up a couple of hours ago and I went outside to get some air…then I saw a sparkle." I explained to him.

He turned his head and grinned. "You have pleasant dreams?"

"I dreamt of you."

I wanted to insert my foot in my mouth, why on earth would I admit that to him? I closed my eyes for a second cursed silently. He was in front of me now, as I opened my eyes. His icy cold hand trailed down my arm and moved around my waist.

"So a nightmare?" He asked, his tone wasn't hopeful at all.

"No…I mean, I should have been scared. I should be scared right now, but I'm not and I wasn't. For the first time in awhile I woke up without screaming…just more confused though." I told him as I looked down at the ground.

His other hand touched my chin, tilting my head up so I had to look at him. "You never have to be afraid with me, Renesmee. I'm the only one you can trust fully."

His words were having that affect on me, where I was feeling like I was in trance. "James…my family and Jake, and his pack…they…I can trust them." I struggled to find the right words for a moment.

"Can you?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"Renesmee, they lie. They tell you what they want to tell you, never the full truth always some variation of it. That man, that Rosalie didn't like suggesting about you? Remember them mentioning him? Well Rosalie broke his hand." As a matter-of-fact was his tone now, and I couldn't find the words to argue that my aunt wouldn't do that.

I knew how Carlisle found Rosalie, what happened to her while she was a human. It wasn't that hard to believe.

"Check the next county over hospital records for a George Ray-Daniels." He told continued.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

He gritted his teeth together. "How long is it going to take you to realize that they are liars, you can not trust them Renesmee..."

A loud howl interrupted him, I looked behind me and I could begin to see the dark fur of a wolf.

"Lock me away only in your mind." He whispered and was gone before they even came into my view. I did what he asked, locking my thoughts of him away so my father Edward couldn't find them or hear them.

"Nessie!" Alice's voice came from the trees as a pack of wolves and my family were in front of me in a quick second. "Are you alright?" She was in front of me now, her arms wrapping around me as she pulled me close, hugging me as if I had been gone for years and years.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked as the wolves sniffed the area, one sniffing where I stood.

"I saw someone with you out here; he was changing his mind so much I swear I was getting a headache. None of it was good."

Not good in whom's definition? I wanted to ask that.

"Everyone's definition, Renesmee!" Edward shouted. "Which way did he go, and for that matter, who the hell is _he_?"

I looked at him, not answering his question. He blinked a couple of times, I could tell he was trying to hear my thoughts but he couldn't.

"How the hell can she do that…?" Edward grumbled as he angrily looked away.

"Nessie what the hell is going on?" I heard Jacob's voice, as I turned around he was standing behind me; the others were all human now too. Wearing the normal amount of clothes they usually wore.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Stop lying."

"It's my life, I can lie if I want and I can spend time with who I want."

"Nessie…" Esme's soft voice broke through the angry grumbles and growls. "Sweetheart, we aren't telling you that you can't." –Edward's eyes went wide and he stared Esme in disbelief- "But we need to know who, so we can protect you. You don't understand how serious this is."

I shook my head…James was starting to make sense; part of my brain was telling me to just tell my family and stay away from James, he was bad news and I shouldn't believe in this guy that I just met so much. Then the other part of my brain, the part that was dominating, that part was telling me James was right, they just wanted my life to be what theirs wasn't.

"I understand more than you think." I replied as I began to walk past them. Emmett and Rosalie appeared in front of my way.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are going to tell us right now who and what you are spending time with." It wasn't a question that my mother asked, it was a demand that she was telling me to do.

I turned around and stared at them. "Why? So you guys can go break his hand too?"

"How…?" Rosalie began.

"He told me what you did to that guy…George Ray-Daniels, last night."

"Who is the he?" Seth asked from behind Jake.

"None of anybodies business, but mine." I shouted as pushed passed Emmett and Rosalie, running as fast as I could back to the house

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

A _leech_? She was hanging around and protecting a freaking leech? I knew I should have spent more time around her; I should have spent longer time with her when I visited.

"Stop blaming yourself Jacob." Edward's agitated voice spoke softly and I just shook my head.

"Why can't you hear her anymore?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He told me.

I ran my hand through my black mid-ear length hair as I tried to breathe calmly. I was losing my Nessie to some leech; she was distancing herself from her family, from me.

"We aren't losing her." Edward assured, even though his voice was shaky and I doubted he believed what he said. Edward faintly smiled at me; like I thought correctly.  
"Can't you mongrels get the scent?" Rosalie hissed.

"It's barely there, it stops at the mountain." Leah replied too causally.

"You take you job so seriously." Emmett mumbled.

I growled at him. "I take this seriously; I take Nessie's safety seriously!"

"Stop it." Esme announced, she was talking to all of us. We all looked like we were getting ready to scream and yell at one another, just out of sheer frustration. "We all love Renesmee, we all want to protect her, but she is going through a very difficult time right now, we need to comfort her and not push her. Traumatic events can lead to tragic endings." She softly continued, as she looked away. "This vampire she is spending time with, is only making it worse for us. But to Nessie, he is making it better. He clearly listens to what she tells him, he makes it feel better. When you find something like that you cling to it and protect it so you can keep it. This vampire is probably older than Carlisle and all of us, he probably has powers and abilities; we can't force Nessie to stay away, it will only make her want him more...we just need to over power whatever he is saying to her or doing."

Esme had a point; she seemed to be able to relate on a some level, the look in her eyes gave that away. The rest of the Cullens agreed with Esme. Seth agreed too, but the others waited until I spoke.

"I'm not leaving until I get the old Nessie back…I'll do whatever it takes, so I agree too."

"Us too." My pack said after I spoke.

* * *

**James' POV**

The wolf's hair was working to perfection; Alice couldn't see me in her visions. The trick I learnt to block my mind also working to perfection; Edward couldn't hear me. Everything was going as planned. The revenge against the Cullens, hurt them as badly as they've hurt me and mine.

Laurent and my Victoria were dead. Laurent made into puppy-chow dust and Victoria burnt to a crisp. For her, there was no way to save her. Nothing left of either of my longtime companions. It was such a same.

After they saved me from the fire the stupid Cullens left too soon, we decided to extract revenge. Victoria knew ways to rejuvenate me; she went out for long times but always returned with enough blood to make me turn red. But when my limbs reattached to my body, I was disfigured and that took time to heal…nothing could help it. That sent Victoria off, she ordered Laurent to track down Bella. But he died. Victoria then started an army, promising to get the blood of all of the Cullens and the wolves. I groaned, thinking back to that day.

But I won't think about it. I'll think of my plan and how perfectly it was working out. My sent was gone to all of them, my mind blocked from Edward, and I was invisible to my darling Alice.

I leaned against the bark of the tree. I watched the Cullens and the dogs below, trying to figure out how to save their precious little Renesmee. Ha. They couldn't, it might have taken me a long time, but my revenge against them is unstoppable. My first phase was nearly completely, only two more things to do and then I could begin on the second phase. The final things before we could move on were fairly simple. First, get Renesmee to go missing for a day, send them on a panic, all the while she is with me, believing every word I say, and then, I give her back to them. The second phase will begin the moment she tells them about me, which she will, if I follow how my dear old friend wishes me to do it. But I couldn't do that…it will be done my way, how I wish. My revenge will not be swift; it will be long and grueling for them. What a delightful thought.

I pushed away from the tree and ran back to the mountain, running fast up the never ending hill until I finally reached my cave, the little den that I used to watch my plan work. I could see the Cullen's house from here; I could see my plan working to my full satisfaction.

She is such a gullible child. I must thank Damius next time we hunt together, with his lie and my set up, it worked magnificently, as will the end of this plan…

* * *

**To Be Continued**

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! And thanks to everybody who has put this on their Story Alert or Fave Story, even if you don't comment it's still nice to know that people are reading and checking it out._

_Lemme know what you think of this chapter =)_


End file.
